1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a long-chain alkyl-etherified fullerene derivative, a production method for the same, and a resin composition using the same, and more particularly, to a resin composition having excellent heat resistance by virtue of improved compatibility of a long-chain alkyl-etherified fullerene derivative with a resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large amount of research has been conducted to improve heat resistance of a resin by adding a fullerene (C60). For example, a polypropylene or high-density polyethylene resin composition containing the fullerene (C60) is disclosed in D. Wan, et al., “The Rheological Thermostable and Mechanical Properties of Polypropylene/Fullerene C60 Nanocomposites with Improved Interfacial Interaction”, Polym. Eng. Sci., 2012, 1457-1463 or L. Zhao, et al., “Thermal Stability and Rheological Behaviors of High-Density Polyethylene/Fullerene Nanocomposites”, J. Nanomater., 2012, Article ID 340962, 1-6.
However, in order to homogeneously disperse the fullerene, it is necessary to mix the fullerene and the resin over a long period of time under a state in which the resin is melted at about 200° C. When the fullerene is not sufficiently dispersed, the heat resistance is not improved, and besides, an aggregate of the fullerene reduces light transmittance. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a fullerene derivative, which is easily mixed with the resin in order to more simply improve the heat resistance and transparency.
However, solvents in which the fullerene (C60) disclosed in D. Wan, et al. and in L. Zhao, et al., dissolves are substantially limited to aromatic solvents, and the fullerene does not dissolve at all in non-polar solvents such as hexane. Accordingly, compatibility of the fullerene (C60) with a non-polar resin such as polyethylene or polypropylene (oil solubility) is insufficient. Consequently, part of the fullerene (C60) remains as an aggregate in the mixed resin, and a function of the fullerene (such as a radical scavenging effect) has not been able to be exhibited in a fully effective manner. In addition, when the resin composition is formed into a film or a resin molding, the aggregate is present on its surface or in its inside, which may cause various problems in practical use, such as reductions in transparency and mechanical strength.
In addition, the improvement in heat resistance of the resin composition has been desired in each of the following applications: food packaging materials, molding materials, automobile-related materials, electrical and electronic equipment-related materials, building materials, and industrial machinery-related materials. When heat resistance of each of those materials can be improved with the resin composition containing the fullerene, further industrial development can be facilitated.